


Уроборос

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цель оправдывает средства. <br/>Написано по заявке: Можно жесткий высокорейтинг Урбино/Риарио? К канонной сцене, где Риарио предлагает ему деньги за нападение на Флоренцию. А Урбино заявляет, что не продается, и кроме денег дайте еще Папского племянника. И Папа согласен.</p>
<p>Риарио не отдает Урбино Лео. Но кое-что он отдать все-таки должен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроборос

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тёмная сторона силы
> 
> Написано для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.

Вместо предисловия: Не приписывайте художнику нездоровых тенденций: ему дозволено изображать все.   
Оскар Уайльд.

Есть грехи, которые вспоминать сладостнее, чем совершать, — своеобразные победы, которые утоляют не столько страсть, сколько гордость, и тешат душу сильнее, чем они когда-либо тешили и способны тешить чувства.  
«Портрет Дориана Грея» Оскар Уайльд.

 

— Мне нужно нечто большее со стороны Рима в качестве гарантии нашего нового союза, - Урбино смотрел на карту Флоренции единственным глазом, пока гонфалоньер Римской церкви ждал его милостивого разрешения сесть. Выждав две с половиной минуты – достаточно для того, чтобы показать, кто, хозяин положения, — Урбино кивнул Риарио на стул. — Я нужен вам. Без меня Риму никогда не победить Великолепного. Так что вы мне предложите кроме денег?

Репутация бастарда Сикста опережала его. Урбино знал, на что способен маленький змееныш, которого церковь пригрела под полой своих расшитых драгоценными камнями одеяний. Но итог сражения решает не только сила, спартанцы в свое время это доказали. Он был предводителем собственной армии наемников, и ему было без разницы, кто заплатит, так что Урбино выжидающе посмотрел на собеседника. На этом моменте обычно начинались торги. Урбино редко брал что-то кроме денег, но сегодня был не тот случай.

— Что вы хотите? – задал чрезвычайно правильный вопрос Риарио, не унижая собеседника удивлением.   
— Да Винчи.   
— Художника?  
— Военного инженера. И его пушки, конечно. С ними моя армия станет еще более сильной.   
— Нет. 

Категоричность ответа Урбино не понравилась. Риарио был похож на тоненький чернявый стебелек полыни, случайно выживший у дороги, худощавый, высокий. Но за этим видимым изяществом манер ощущалась горечь познавшего кровь клинка. Если такой человек говорит «нет» - другого ответа он не предложит. Однако Урбино не для того топтал эту землю столько лет, чтобы уступить мальчишке. За спиной Риарио были убийства в тени власти Ватикана. Но кондотьер знал, что власть Церкви имеет пределы, как и то, что за его спиной стоит армия. И именно он сейчас диктует условия. 

— Вам не кажется, граф, что вы не в том положении, чтобы мне отказывать? 

Смотря, как ходят желваки у Риарио, Урбино улыбнулся практически ласково. Граф походил на свою строптивую красивую лошадь. Таких приятно объезжать, потому что только под умелой рукой они становятся произведением искусства. Урбино очень ценил физическую привлекательность. Возможно, из-за своего ранения, обезобразившего лицо. В его постели были исключительно красивые любовники и любовницы. Герцогини, расплачивающиеся за незначительную дружескую услугу вроде убийства опостылевшего мужа, или оплачивающие его карточные долги, иногда сами эти мужья, если у Урбино было настроение для более изощренных игр. Аристократы, купцы, их дочери и сыновья, симпатичные бастарды. Список был длинным. Ему нравилось видеть унижение на обычно по-светски тупых высокомерных лицах. Кичащиеся своей родословной, ничего не стоящие трусы. Им нужно было родиться свиньями, тогда бы был толк от насаживания их на вертел. А так Урбино играл их достоинством в прямом и переносном смысле, часто получая не просто физическое удовлетворение. Ему нравилось, как эти разодетые франты внезапно осознают, что всего лишь игрушки в его койке. Смотря на Риарио, Урбино ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Графа боялись, и за дело, он был фанатиком, исполняющим самые кровавые приказы Церкви, но, как и хорошо заточенный клинок, - всего лишь орудием в умелой руке хозяина. Хотя, без сомнения, вел какую-то свою игру. Этот Да Винчи…

— Да Винчи принадлежит Священному престолу.   
— Помнится, мне говорили, что он в одиночку при помощи своей пушки перебил ваш отряд, граф. Как раз когда вы делали ему предложение перейти на сторону Рима. 

Риарио обманчиво мягко улыбнулся:  
— Рим больше не спрашивает его мнения. Он берет то, что хочет.

Его манера держаться Урбино нравилась. Прямая спина, гордо вздернутый подбородок, этот щенок сидел напротив него и мнил себя едва ли не правой рукой Бога. И абсолютно его не боялся. Еще бы, церковь защищала Риарио, каждый аккуратно уложенный волосок на этой не привыкшей склоняться голове. Он был недосягаем для своих врагов и опасен для союзников, в виду происхождения. Но, в конце концов, являлся таким же ублюдком, как и сам Урбино. А значит, они были равны. Только кровные законные наследники чего-то стоили в политической партии. Бастарды были разменной монетой. Но Риарио сказал именно то, что чувствовал Урбино в этот момент. 

«Он берет то, что хочет». 

«Я беру то, что хочу, и плевать на все».

Кондотьер оценил и вкрадчивый голос, в который вплетались хрипловатые нотки скрытой угрозы, и пристальный взгляд внимательных глаз. Риарио смотрел, практически не мигая, тихий, скрытный, опасный. Урбино хотелось эти глаза закрыть, а вместо обманчивой едва заметной полуулыбки заставить эти губы делать куда более приятные вещи. Нельзя улыбаться людям так, будто хочешь их съесть. Был у Урбино старый чудной знакомый по имени Влад Цепеш. Вот ему он такую улыбку бы простил. Но не пацану, которому еще нет тридцати. В столь неопределенном возрасте лучше быть гораздо любезнее с человеком, который мог бы выложить трупами дорогу от Рима до Флоренции просто от скуки. 

— Отдайте мои условия Его Святейшеству, - Урбино черканул две строки и запечатал. Он знал, что Риарио, возможно, взломает печать, и Сикст ему это спустит. Улыбка далась легко:  
— До встречи, граф. 

Риарио взял послание и вышел. 

Он наделал шума во Флоренции, шпионы говорили Урбино, что граф вломился в мастерскую художника, рискуя официальным визитом. А потом эта новая пушка Да Винчи и категорическое нежелание графа делиться. Со временем Риарио станет опасным противником. Но сейчас Урбино видел перед собой мальчишку, который страстно хотел получить себе новую игрушку. Не понимая, что у гонфалоньера Римской церкви не может быть – своих игрушек, да и себе он не принадлежит. 

— Ох уж эта молодость, - смакуя сладкое вино, Урбино оглядел карту Флоренции еще раз. Скоро она будет у его ног, как и каждая ее женщина, мужчина и ребенок. Как сами Медичи и Да Винчи. И если Риарио еще не понял, кто хозяин положения, то сегодняшний вечер ему это прояснит. Он написал Сиксту одно предложение и знал, что этот безбожник примет его условия. 

«Пришли мне его на ночь». 

Урбино усмехнулся, он предвидел ошеломленный взгляд Риарио, когда и тот поймет, что всего лишь пешка в этой игре. После чего, вероятно, захочет сбежать из-под жесткого крыла Рима. А когда поймет, что бежать некуда, – вернется. 

«Что ж, интересная намечается партия».

Урбино кивнул слуге:  
— Мой шатер разверните, хватит с меня походного. Мы остаемся. 

***

 

Изучая вечером своего гостя, Урбино милостиво предложил:  
— Вина? 

— Нет, - Риарио отвечал односложно, тщательно скрывая с трудом сдерживаемую ярость. Сикст забрал Зиту на ночь, а его отправил к Урбино. И сегодня он со своей рабыней был в одном положении. Его вера, все его нутро плавилось от горячей, плохо подавляемой ненависти. Разве это может быть угодно Богу? 

Урбино видел гнев в темных глазах, в легкой дрожи рук, в отрывисто брошенном слове. И как умелый тактик, он подкинул кость этой заплутавшей псине:  
— Хотите взглянуть на схему осады Флоренции? 

Во взгляде Риарио мелькнул неподдельный интерес. Они подошли к столу, где Урбино расположил карту и схемы укреплений.   
— Когда Пацци в церкви убьют Лоренцо и Джулиано…  
— Когда Пацци попытаются убить Лоренцо и Джулиано, - мягко поправил его Урбино, зайдя сзади и прижимая к столу, бормоча собственные слова Риарио ему же на ухо. Тот дернулся невольно и застыл, оцепенев, вынуждая себя контролировать собственные рефлексы.   
— Не думаю, что у них получится. Пацци не воины, они торгаши, - Урбино расстегивал камзол графа, шершавой жесткой ладонью оглаживая ребра. — Вот чувствуешь, вот это ладонь человека, который умеет убивать. А твои напомаженные разодетые Пацци потеряют контроль над ситуацией. Мы должны войти во Флоренцию первыми…  
— Нет, - Риарио позволял себя раздевать, но кондотьер чувствовал, как тот дрожит от напряжения. Видимо, грань подчинения приказам у него все-таки была. Урбино, не желавший испортить свой вечер, потянулся за веревкой:   
— Ты, говорят, много бываешь на Востоке. Я тебе кое-что покажу. 

Он стал обматывать веревкой руки за спиной своего сегодняшнего партнера от кисти до локтя, аккуратно, без просветов покрывая кожу. Это заставило Риарио практически свести лопатки и выпрямиться. 

— Люди играют в разные игры, граф, - будничный тон Урбино не вязался с его растущим вожделением. Он чувствовал под руками молодое, сильное тело и предвкушал уроки, которые ему преподаст. 

— Вот эта называется подчинение, - перехватив за связанные руки Риарио, он толкнул его в сторону кровати. Постель Урбино в этом шатре всегда стелил широкую. В конце концов, на ней заключалась не одна сделка. 

Граф молчал, предпочитая игнорировать навязываемую беседу, на что Урбино, опираясь на свой опыт, прошептал:  
— Утром будешь петь соловьем…

Сколько в этом было угрозы, а сколько обещания, – Риарио не понял, но бросил в ответ прежний, практически не мигающий взгляд, словно лезвие обнаженного клинка между ними. И Урбино понял, что в дальнейшем ему придется опасаться еще одного человека в Италии. Что ж, эта очередь всегда была длинной. 

На кровать он Риарио опрокинул, просто из любопытства, желая проследить его реакцию. И по-прежнему папский ублюдок не выказывал страха. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, когда Урбино подтянул его к краю кровати и, согнув ноги в коленях, стал связывать их – практически бинтуя веревкой – прижимая мышцы икр к задней стороне бедра. Закончив с левой ногой, он так же методично занялся правой, лишая человека под собой подвижности. Словно паук, он бережно крутил веревку, изредка поглядывая единственным ехидным глазом на обнаженного партнера.   
Руки у Риарио уже затекали, но он и не думал жаловаться.   
Урбино усмехнулся про себя:  
— Гордость могут позволить себе нищие, не обольщайся на свой счет – тебе такое право не дано.   
За свою долгую, полную приключений разного рода жизнь Урбино научился многим интересным вещам в постели. Но кому это демонстрировать – шлюхам? Нет. Вот такие годились – красивые, образованные, не сломленные – те, у кого жизнь еще не отбила вкуса к боли и экспериментам.  
Федерико улыбнулся многообещающе и позвал слугу снять доспехи, которые не снимал днем. Риарио отвернул лицо, не желая, чтобы слуги видели его в таком положении, – за одно это унижение он готов был убить тщеславного герцога. Пока тот неспешно раздевался, покрикивал на слугу и принимал ванну – руки и ноги у графа затекли так, что тот практически их не чувствовал. Соизволив уделить своему беспомощному партнеру время, Урбино понимающе ему улыбнулся:  
— Неудобно с непривычки? Тебе лучше привыкнуть, Его Святейшество наверняка уже оценил возможности, которые перед ним открывает сегодняшний вечер. Ты понравился мне. В Италии есть немало интересных Риму союзников. Венеция, например… как тебе Лаура? Она, конечно, годится тебе в мамки, но мы-то знаем, что она влиятельна. А как еще заслужить расположение такой интересной женщины, скажи мне? Чтобы она не просто задрала перед тобой юбку, но еще и раздвинула казну, отдав тебе своих людей? 

Обмакнув пальцы в розовое масло, Урбино тронул кожу между разведенных ягодиц, надавил и присвистнул:  
— Граф, вы позволите звать вас по имени в такой неординарный момент? - насмешка, вкупе с иронией во взгляде, и неторопливость, с которой Урбино растягивал тугой анус, – от всего этого Риарио мутило. — Кажется, я буду твоим первым поклонником, Джироламо.

Риарио выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, едва ли не шипя от боли. Пальцы внутри тела казались громадными, ощущения размазывались от острых вспышек удовольствия. 

— Ну-ну, только не говори мне, что не узнал там, в монастыре, почему содомиты любят трахаться в задницу. 

Урбино глянул в напряженное, искаженное ненавистью лицо, глаза, днем, казавшиеся цвета сырой земли, ночью – темнели до демонического непроглядного черного. Зубы Риарио сцепил как закусивший удила конь – эта линия напряжения рождалась у виска и билась тоненькой веной, спускалась к будто отточенной скульптором скуле и уходила вниз к беззащитно обнаженной шее. Именно этим путем последовал Урбино, целуя своего сегодняшнего постельного гостя. Он практически лег на него всем весом, заставляя морщиться от тяжести и давления на руки.  
— Интересная штука желание, мой второй тебе урок. Используй его, когда нет возможности применить силу. 

Герцог целовал светлую, не тронутую загаром кожу, лаская, не торопясь. Он играл с левым соском языком, теребя правый до болезненной чувствительности, рукой, смазанной в масле, сжимая полувставший член. В черных глазах Риарио бесновались черти, но губы были плотно сомкнуты – он не позволял себе ни единого стона, выгибаясь под умелыми руками.  
— Значит, будешь кончать как сучка, дыркой, - Федерико потянулся за лентой и перевязал член у основания. Налитый кровью, он тяжело качался, и дорогая алая лента делала его похожим на упакованный подарок. 

Протискивая собственный член в узкое отверстие, Урбино довольно прикрыл глаза.  
— Постарайся расслабиться. Хотя, полагаю, ты сам говорил это своим шлюхам не раз. Последуй своим советам. Ты, наверное, так учил Лукрецию, эту очаровательную шпионку, которая легла под Лоренцо. Да и не только под него. Разве нет?

Риарио, закрыв глаза, молча кусал губы. 

Урбино трахал беспомощно разложенного под собой графа, не думая щадить его или давать время привыкнуть. Некоторые уроки должны помниться очень хорошо. Никто не смеет спорить с родом Монтефельтро. Тем более ублюдочный сын Рима. Риарио бился в его руках как птица, пойманная в силок. Бесполезно, отчаянно. Он полузадушенно выдыхал стоны, едва сдерживая вскрики. Целуя его запрокинутую шею, Федерико ощущал легкий запах мирры и мяты, ладана. Церковные благовония вкупе с запахом секса щекотали нервы. 

— Внутри тебя так узко, - Урбино любовался бледным лицом, растрепанными, липшими ко лбу волосами, опухшими от постоянных попыток закусить их губами. Он сорвал прежнюю маску с Риарио, так же, как раньше сорвал одежду. Глаза Риарио прикрыл – символ отчаяния, который герцог принял как лучший комплимент. 

Федерико провел рукой по перевязанному члену, наслаждаясь тем, как искривилось от боли и наслаждения красивое лицо. В их молчаливом поединке – пока Урбино продолжал размашисто вбиваться в ноющий анус, а Риарио пытался не закричать от боли в заднице – выигрывал Федерико. Он это видел.  
— Я дам тебе выбор, могу развязать ленту на члене, сможешь кончить, - пальцы мягко гладили чувствительную головку, от этих легких прикосновений тело в его руках сотрясалось в бесполезной попытке избавиться от болезненно-острого возбуждения. 

— А могу и не делать этого, - Урбино улыбнулся. — Открой рот. Ну, ты же знаешь, чего я хочу. А я знаю. Чего хочешь ты... Победить Великолепного. Отдать Флоренцию – Риму. А себе забрать парочку трофейных вещиц вроде голов братьев Медичи и художников расписать новую капеллу. Я прав? Между всем этим и тобой лежит только моя воля. До сих пор считаешь, что платишь слишком много?  
Риарио практически трясло, Урбино, вытащив свой член, вернул в еще раскрытый анус пальцы, и теперь гладил что-то внутри, заставляя корчиться от наслаждения. 

— Ну, так что мне сделать? 

Граф мотал головой, будто силясь прогнать морок, выгибаясь на постели, а затем закричал. Он кричал низким хриплым голосом, и Урбино, послушав эту музыку, пробормотал ему на ухо:  
— Вот тебе мой третий урок, не ввязывайся в драку, в которой тебе не победить.

Когда ленту он, наконец, развязал, мучительный оргазм практически выбил Риарио из реальности. Смотря в его остекленевшие глаза, Урбино приподнял голову любовника за волосы и кончил ему на лицо. Любуясь, как дрожат мокрые от спермы и слез ресницы, кривятся искусанные в кровь губы. Веревки Федерико разрезал точным движением ножа для мяса. От прилива крови к онемевшим конечностям Риарио застонал, но, будто оглушенный, он не попытался встать. Урбино улыбнулся ему ласково:  
— Я поем ужин, а ты пока отдохни. Но не вздумай вздремнуть. Ночь еще не кончилась. И мы с тобой только начали. Вы ведь не забыли, граф, что имеете честь быть моей сучкой на сегодняшнюю ночь? На всю ночь. 

Риарио не хватало опыта и знания собственного тела. Он был солдатом, ферзем на доске Сикста. А короли жертвуют ферзями, защищая себя. Этот последний урок Джироламо должен был понять сам. 

По выражению лица Риарио Федерико понял, что только что поставил шах и мат. В конце концов, что этот лживый святоша, воспитанный на жестокости самобичевания, мог противопоставить ему, легендарному Федерико Урбино, кондотьеру, перед которым склонялись города, включая священное сердце Италии – Рим. 

***

 

Уходил от него утром Риарио мокрый до корней волос, ослабевший, опустошенный. Прохладный утренний ветер студил сквозь плотную одежду, волосы липли по лбу, на лошадь Джироламо едва сел. Он должен был найти Книгу Листьев. Она могла дать ему власть, большую, чем у Сикста, Урбино, всех сильных мира сего по праву рождения или унаследованным состояниям. Риарио ехал, склонившись едва ли не до шеи коня, практически не разбирая дороги. Сегодня он купил Риму армию, оставив в той палатке часть себя. Риму, который уже забрал у него мать. Забрал его же руками. Ощущая себя змеем, вынужденным пожирать свой же хвост, Джироламо прятал лицо от ветра, коловшего глаза. У него больше не было пути назад. Только вперед. Подъезжая к своему лагерю, невольно выпрямляясь в седле, Риарио с усилием вернул лицу отсутствующее выражение и салютовавшему ему гвардейцу сухо обронил:  
— Отправьте гонца к Пацци. Через три дня начинаем. 

Зита будет лить ему горячей воды в ванну, как обычно. Принесет лавандовое мыло и завтрак. Отослав ее, Джироламо, взглянет на себя в зеркало. Болезненно алые пятна на щеках, Урбино бил его, когда он отключился под ним. Тени под запавшими глазами и тонкая, едкая улыбка безумца. Риарио горько рассмеялся – это отражение все меньше походило на то, которое он помнил.


End file.
